Undisclosed Desires
by Aiin Yoon
Summary: Nunca me imagine que trabajar para él, sería mi destino, pero tampoco que enamorarme de él estaba en algunos de sus planes. Pero cuando Bruce Wayne apareció en mi vida, ese plan se iría a la ruina o seria la ruina para mí.


Undisclosed Desires

La chica abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama de metal, podía sentir el frio recorrer su espalda, trato de pararse pero las ataduras en sus brazos y piernas se lo impidieron. "Ni lo intentes" oí una voz femenina, trato de mirar pero todo estaba obscuro la única luz que entraba era por una pequeña rejilla detrás de cabeza. "¿Qué quieres?" le dijo la chica ahora aterrada sabia muy bien que no había sido una buena idea salir con un chico extraño, la persona salió de las sombras y se puso a su lado izquierdo. "Solo descubrir tus miedos" dijo esta, abrió sus ojos al ver que la chica le había enterrado una aguja sin previo aviso en su cuello.

Sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzó a caerse, comenzó a gritar al mirar que su cuerpo estaba lleno de gusanos come carne. "Quítalos" comenzó a gritar al ver que comenzaban a comerse su carne, podía ver la sangre humedeciendo su playera blanca. "¿Dime que ves?" dijo la voz femenina en un tono burlón, voltio para ver a la persona pero sola la vio llena de gusanos, se podían ver que salían de sus ojos.

Jonathan podía oír los gritos de la chica que había traído de sus muchas salidas para traer más conejillos de indias, algún dia le agradecería a su madre por darle ese encanto, o como fuera que se llamara. **Escogimos muy bien no chico **dijo el espantapájaros dentro de su cabeza, "No pude escoger mejor" murmuro Jonathan rescatándose en el sillón de piel negro en medio de la sala obscurecida por la noche. Aun podía oír los gritos de la chica, y la risa de su compañera dejo salir una risita nunca de los nuncas ninguna de las personas que conocía diría que Aiin Yoon era la que le estaba ayudando a llevar acabo de sus experimentos.

"No duro nada" se dijo Aiin mirando a la chica, que solo temblaba del miedo tomo una jeringa con un liquido verde, y se lo inyecto en el brazo izquierdo, la chica dejo de temblar, la miro y Aiin solo sonrio. "Suéltame maldita loca" dijo la chica violentamente empezando a tratar zafarse de las cintas de cuero que la tenían atrapada. Aiin solo miraba con su cabeza ladeada a la chica. "Sabes, nunca le hagas caso a los extraños no sabes lo que te harán" se rio tomando una aguja ahora con un liquido morado. "¿Qué vas a hacer? Por favor no me mates hare todo lo que me digas, pero no me mates no le dire a nadie" dijo la chica comenzando a llorar, "Lo se, pero solo me estoy asegurando que no hables"

Jonathan se despertó al tras oir que el refrigerador estaba siendo abierto. "¿Qué tal el espécimen?" dijo Jonathan sentándose derecho en el sofá, "Aburrido, ¿Qué todas las personas tienen miedo a los gusanos?" dijo Aiin caminando hacia la alacena para sacar un vaso. Jonathan se levanto y camino hacia a Aiin que trataba de alcanzar un vaso. "Deberias de haber tomado leche antes no ahora" le dijo Jonathan a Aiin, esta solo solto una risa y se sirvió leche, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto la cautivaban. "Perdon por ser tan pequeña"

"Ah no te preocupes te perdono" dijo Jonathan dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. **Ah si te perdono cursi **espantapájaros dijo, _celoso que tenga a la chica _se burlo, **déjame salir y veras que me amara. **"Joder tengo que irme tengo una junta con los directivos" dijo Aiin rompiendo la discusión que tenia con el espantapájaros. "Bueno directora que tal si nos vemos después" dijo Jonathan tomandola por la cintura y sentándola el la mesa de mármol. "Ah claro que si Dr. Crane tengo una semana muy complicada necesito desahogarme" dijo Aiin acercándose su cara hacia él. La pareja se quedo mirándose uno a otro, por unos minutos hasta que Jonathan puso en su lugar un mechon detrás de la oreja de Aiin. "Eres hermosa" dijo Jonathan besando a Aiin, podía saborear el labial de frutas que esta siempre usaba.

"Te dije que llegaras más temprano" le grito su padre a Aiin que entraba por la gran mansión. "Tenía cosas que hacer" dijo Aiin, su padre la tomo por sorpresa y le planto una cachetada, "No me hables en ese tono niña, tenemos una importante junta con Bruce Wayne, y no quiero que te vea como si hubieras llegado a las tres de la mañana como la ramera de tu madre" le dijo su padre, Aiin solo se limpio la sangre de su mejilla. "Pero como puede pensar eso el señor Wayne con la mejilla morada que tengo" dijo la chica sarcásticamente recibiendo otra cachetada en la otra mejilla. "Pare eso es el maquillaje hija"

"¡Por qué no te mueres!" grito Aiin azotando la puerta de su cuarto y caminando hacia su baño sacando su gran bolsa de maquillaje. "Debería de echarle cianuro a tu café" dijo está poniendo corrector verde en sus mejilla, no mucho ya que el morado era poco. El señor Yoon ya se había hecho profesional en causar el mayor dolor con un mínimo de evidencia. "¡Apúrate no tengo toda la mañana!" grito su padre de las escaleras.

"Mirate pareces una ramera" dijo su padre con disgusto mirando a su hija. "No quieres que me case con el señor Wayne también padre" dijo Aiin sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Como si tuviera mal gusto" dijo su padre. "Señor llegamos" dijo el chofer, antes de que Aiin le dijiera algo. "Vamos hijita"

_Porque no te ruedas y te mueres en tu propia mugre_ pensó Aiin poniendo una de las muchas sonrisas falsas que habían aparecido en su rostro. "Señor Yoon" les recibió el nuevo dirigente de las Empresas Wayne, Lucius Fox. "Lucius, ¿Qué tal te va?" dijo el señor Yoon, Aiin solo sonrió, le dolían sus mejillas por las dos cachetadas que su padre le había plantando hace unas horas. "Muy bien señor Yoon, como siempre, oi del gran descubrimiento de su hija, muy buena vacuna" se dirigió el señor Lucius a Aiin que solo sonrio mas mirando al suelo. "Es muy callada" dijo el señor Yoon.

Los dos hombres enfrente de ella discutían negocios, ella solo quería salir de ahí, quería estar en su laboratorio probando la nueva toxina. Llegaron a la sala de juntas. "No me dejes en ridículo" le susurro su padre antes de entrar a la sala. Aiin solo mantuvo su lengua adentro no quería hacer un drama aquí, terminaría en el hospital con inexpicables heridas. "Señor Yoon, señorita por favor" dijo Lucius dirigiéndolos a la mesa, en donde había unos cuantos accionistas ya sentados.

"Señor Wayne" dijo Lucius, a un hombre que estaba de espaldas de ellos. Bruce Wayne volteo para encontrarse con los dueños de farmacéuticas Yoon, muchos rumores había de esta farmacéutica desde que hacia las drogas sintéticas de la mafia hasta que hacían las drogas adictivas para vender más, "El señor Yoon y la señorita Yoon" les presento Lucius, "Señor, señorita Yoon, Bruce Wayne" Bruce extendió su brazo al señor Yoon que fuertemente estrecho, Aiin extendió su mano como le habían enseñado en esa escuela de pacotilla llamado internado para niñas. Bruce tomo la mano de Aiin y la beso, se sorprendió al ver ningún enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, ni una sonrisa, si no unos ojos negros sin expresión, la sonrisa era muy convincente pero no para Bruce Wayne.

_Psh como si me fuera aventarle _se dijo Aiin tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, miro a su izquierda para mirar a su padre mirando a Bruce. _Ni lo pienses ruco. _

La junta duro mas de una hora, discutían la nuevas tecnologías que se habían desarrollado en la farmacéutica y el por qué las dos compañías tenían que seguir con el contrato que tenían, las empresas Wayne les entregan las materias primas que necesitaban para hacer muchas de las drogas para los enfermos del mundo y las vacunas. Aiin levanto su vista unas tres veces solo para darse cuenta de que Bruce Wayne la estaba mirando. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de los moretones? _Se pregunto Aiin regresando la mirada a las graficas en el proyector.

Bruce miraba a la chica, sabía que esos ojos los había visto en algún lado, pero aun no encontraba donde, se dio cuenta del morado en sus mejillas, sabia que el señor Yoon era un hombre estricto, pero no tanto para pegarle a una mujer. No lo negaba la chica era hermosa, pero esa belleza parecía algo fatal por alguna razón. Era demasiado para una chica. "Señor Bruce, le recomiendo que ponga atención, se que la señorita Yoon se siente incomoda con esa mirada" le susurro su mayordomo Alfred. Bruce solo rio y regreso a ver la pantalla.

La junta termino despues de una hora. Todos los accionistas estuvieron de acuerdo en reaunadar el contracto con la farmacéutica, y comenzaron a salir de la sala. _Mátenme_ se dijo Aiin levantándose de su silla. "Señorita Yoon" Aiin volteo para encontrarse con el multimillonario, Aiin miro a su padre que solo asintió, _A pinche ruco te juro que te hare sufrir _pensó Aiin caminando hacia Bruce.

"Dígame señor Wayne" dijo Aiin poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, sentía que las mejillas se le iban a caer de tan forzada estaba la sonrisa. "Llámame Bruce" dijo Bruce con una sonrisa sincera, miro a la chica, Aiin se sorprendió, pero lo dejo atrás _solo quiere pedirte algo _se dijo, "Entonces llámame Aiin" dijo Aiin recordando esas telenovelas que tanto se ponía a ver mientras escuchaba a sus víctimas gritar en el sótano. "Sé que es de última hora, pero ¿Quisiera acompañarme a una fiesta que tendre esta tarde?"

"Le dijiste que si" dijo Jonathan mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Aiin, estaba sentada en sus piernas probándose sus lentes. "Tuve que, vieras visto la mirada amenazadora del viejo" dijo Aiin quitándose lo lentes y poniéndoselos. "No te preocupes, no se compara nada a ti" dijo Aiin tomando la corbata de Jonathan, "Además tengo que regresar para probar el nuevo" dijo Aiin sacando de su pecho una botella de un liquido verde. "Lo hiciste" dijo Jonathan mirando a Aiin con ojos abiertos, nunca pensó que haría la nueva toxina tan rápido. "Oh Johnny me insultas" dijo Aiin parándose de sus piernas sentándose en el escritorio, tomo a Jonathan de nuevo por la corbata.

"Dr. Crane" se oyó la voz de una de las enfermeras. "Si" dijo Jonathan arreglando su corbata. La enfermera entro, Aiin tenía una expresión de exasperación. "Oh lo siento, solo vine a entregarle el nuevo reporte" dijo la enfermera mirando a Aiin que solo tomo su teléfono y empezó a teclear. "Está bien" dijo Jonathan mirando a la enfermera, Aiin se dio cuenta de cómo la enfermera veía a Jonathan. _Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte _se dijo Aiin tomando nota de su nombre.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Aiin rompiendo la tensión en el aire. "Pero señorita quedan quince minutos más" dijo Jonathan en su tono profesional. "No importa vendré otro día, sin interrupciones se fue lo que le iba a decir" dijo Aiin mirando con desdén a la rubia enfermera. "Oh" dijo la enfermera la miraba que le había dado Aiin, la hizo sentir que era lo más bajo del mundo. "Le llamare para confirmar su cita" dijo Jonathan, "Esta bien deje el recado con mi secretaria" dijo Aiin dándole otra mirada a la enfermera, la enfermera agacho la miraba Aiin aprovecho para guiñarle un ojo a Jonathan.

"Pero mira ramerita después de todo si sirvió, si te casas con Wayne duplicaremos la fortuna" le dijo su padre mientras ella decencia de la escalera, Aiin puso cara de asco al ver a su padre alcolizado, "Yo mejor que tú me voy a tomar un baño" dijo Aiin poniendo una vez más su cara de asco. "Tu…"

"Ah lo siento ese es mi llamado" dijo Aiin con una risita caminando hacia la salida. "Cuando regreses me las pagaras" dijo su padre tomándose el caminando hacia la salida en donde la esperaba el mayordomo. "Señorita Aiin"

Aiin salió del automóvil para dirigirse hacia el pent-house, Aiin suspiro al sentir los miles de flashes que llenaban su mirada. "Odio esto" dijo en voz baja, al empezar a ver para abajo, esos flashes comenzaban a darle una gran migraña. Camino hacia el elevador en donde Alfred la alcanzo. "¿No tan fan de las cámaras?" le dijo Alfred, Aiin subió la mirada y sonrió. "No, tengo migraña, agregando a eso, no creo que sea muy fotogénica"

**Ah es un genio **dijo espantapájaros al ver a su victima retozarse de dolor. Nunca había visto este nuevo síntoma, podía ver que las victimas sentían el miedo más real, podía ver en los instrumentos el cambio, lo latidos del corazón se volvían frenéticos, las ondas cerebrales se iban a su pico. "Te lo dije" dijo Jonathan, **Vamos Johnny yo le** **puse el ojos primero, además la primera cita la tuvo conmigo, así que técnicamente es mía **se burlo el espantapájaros, Jonathan se lo imagino tirado en el piso carcajeándose. _Jajaja mucha risa_ se dijo Jonathan. **Niño yo prácticamente la conquiste. **Jonathan solo se puso a tomar nota, bueno prácticamente todo el cortejo lo había hecho el espantapájaros, después de todo encontró el cortejo un poco nefasto y humano.

"Señorita Yoon" le saludo Bruce, al ver llegar a Aiin con su mayordomo Alfred. "Bruce, tienes un departamento muy alto" se rio Aiin, la verdad estaba en los más alto de la ciudad y podía mirar a lo lejos en la montaña el asilo. "¿Miedo a las alturas?" le pregunto Bruce extendiendo su brazo, Aiin lo tomo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación. "No le puedo mentir, no soy muy fan de ellas" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa.

Jonathan miraba el reloj, era las tres de la mañana y Aiin no le había mandado ningún mensaje, **es Bruce Wayne que esperabas que la niña no iba a caer **dijo el espantapájaros en su cabeza, Jonathan solo se sentó en su sofá se tomo la cabeza y miro hacia el piso, _tal vez tenga razón _se dijo, "Llegue" Jonathan levanto la cabeza y vio a Aiin con un hombre arrastrando. "No es el ¿verdad?" le pregunto Jonathan, Aiin solo rio y aventó al hombre el en piso. "Claro que no, hubiera sido estúpido de mi parte, es un vagabundo que encontré" dijo Aiin pateándolo. "Oh te duele, te dije que no me tocaras" vocifero y le dio una patada mas fuerte, "No por favor, lo siento" grito el vagabundo. Jonathan solo se quedo congelado a mirar a su novia si eso se consideraba patear al pobre hombre. "¿Qué te hizo?" pregunto Jonathan, mientras bajaba al vagabundo al sótano de la casa.

"Me toco, el muy mugroso, me dijo que le diera mi dinero" dijo Aiin mientras abría la puerta del sótano, Jonathan solo suspiro a veces esta chica tenía demasiado violencia en esa cabeza. "Ahora veamos" dijo Aiin buscando en el gabinete en donde se encontraban las toxinas. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto Jonathan, Aiin solo sonrió maliciosamente y tomo dos toxinas diferentes y las combino. "Nada" dijo mirando que la mezcla tomaba un color rojo. **Dios como quisiera besarla ahora **dijo el espantapájaros al ver la mirada perdida de Aiin. "Ahora señor vagabundo por qué no muere" dijo Aiin inyectándole rápidamente el liquido rojo en el cuello.

Jonathan se tapo los oídos, al oír los gritos desesperados del hombre se podía ver la sangre que salía de las cuerdas que los estaban atando, miro a Aiin que solo sonreía maliciosamente, **Esa es mi chica **grito el espantapájaros, "Por favor no" gritaba el vagabundo. "¿Quieres que lo termine?" pregunto Aiin sacando un cuchillo de la manga de la chaqueta que traía. "Por favor páralo, no por favor no" Aiin tomo el cuchillo con su mano izquierda y corto la yugular del hombre con una sola pasada. Jonathan miro a la chica sonriendo. "Ahora el toque final" dijo sacando de un recipiente de vidrio una canica negra.

"Y en otras noticias se encontró otra víctima de la viuda negra, ahora fue un hombre de 45 años" Aiin saco la cabeza de la cobija y miro a Jonathan. "¿Viuda negra? Y desde cuando estoy casada" le dijo, Jonathan solo rio y paso su mano por su cabello. "No lo sé, ¿no tienes que ir trabajar hoy?" le dijo Jonathan tomando la desnuda cintura de Aiin. "No Dr. Crane tengo cita con usted a las diez ¿no lo recuerda?" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Tal vez tengamos que adelantarla" dijo Jonathan tomando a Aiin por su cuello y la comenzó a besar.

"¿En dónde estabas?" le pregunto su padre interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo en el laboratorio. "Aquí, estoy preparando las drogas" dijo Aiin agregando mas hidróxido de sodio a la mezcla blanca. "Hm…" dijo su padre, parecía cierto pero el cuello de tortuga que traía no le convencía ni un poquito. "Listo 50 kilos de cocaína sintética y si me permites necesito ir a tomar una pastilla, este laboratorio parece refrigerador"

"Los reportes toxicológicos indican que hay diferentes sustancias desconocidas" le decía una rubia al teniente Gordon. "¿Son las mismas que las otras cuarenta victimas no?" dijo mirando el reporte. "Me parece que sí, tenemos a un asesino en seria" dijo la rubia. "No le digas a nadie Ana, tal vez le demos estaba información a Batman" dijo tomando el folder y guardándolo en su escritorio bajo llave. "Señor estos químicos son demasiado complejos, este criminal es muy inteligente, no deja nada ni siquiera la marca de la aguja" dijo la rubia, "Lo sé Ana, las farmacéuticas Yoon son a donde nos llevan esos complejos, pero no podemos hacer nada, son demasiado poderosos además de eso, cubren todo"

"50, la prueba estar aquí" dijo Aiin poniendo una bolsa negra enfrente de Falcone. "Confiamos en tu producto espero que no le pongas nada extra" dijo este indicándole a unos de sus guaruras que tomara la bolsa negra. "Claro que no, la receta de siempre" dijo esta poniéndose los lentes negros. "Entonces dentro de otra semana querremos unos 200 kilos más, tus recetas son deliciosas" dijo este. "¿El pago?" dijo esta. "En el lugar de siempre" dijo este, esta asintió y camino fuera de la bodega.

"Esto es todo" dijo Batman en su voz ronca. "Si parece que todos son inyectados con una sustancia que les hace perder el control, y son terminados con una sola cortada en el cuello, creería que esta persona es alguien es un doctor o alguien que tendría un buen pulso, las cortadas son casi rectas, además de que sabe en donde inyectar para no poder encontrar el lugar en donde las inyecta" dijo la misma rubia que estaba con Gordon.

"Tenemos un asesino en seria, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que la prensa lo ponga fuera de circulación" dijo Gordon. "Lo atrapare"

"Es noche de fiesta" dijo Aiin cayendo en el sillon negro. Jonathan miro a Aiin, dar un gran suspiro, miro algo morado en su mejilla. "Otra vez te pego no es asi?" Aiin levanto su vista. "Si ahora quiere a un yerno llamado Brucer y apellidado Wayne" dijo Aiin regresando su mirada hacia el techo.

"Te negaste?" Pregunto Jonathan tragandose el nudo en la garganta nunca se habia puesto a pensar que todo el teatrito se iba a cabar, despues de todo era una heredera de unas de las companias mas prominentes en Gotham, y el un simple doctor. "Claro, ese ruco no me dira que hare solo un ano necesito y la fortuna sera mia"

Jonathan miro a Aiin, sabia que hasta su cumpleanos 21 la fortuna de los Bernoulli y mitad de los Yoon le pertenecia. "Te toca a ti" le susurro Jonathan besando el cuello de Aiin. "Hm... Dejame cambiar" dijo Aiin volteando a mirarlo. Esos azules la tenian hipnotizada. "Eres tan hermosa" dijo Jonathan tomandola por el cuello. "Oh Johnny lo se" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa, se acerco y mordio el oido de Jonathan, "Por que noe mejor nos quedamos" dijo Aiin, pasando su mano por su pecho mandando una descarga electrica. "Porque me haces esto" dijo Jonathan tomandola por la cintura acostandola contra el sofa. "Hacer que?" Dijo Aiin maliciosamente pegando su pelvis contra la de el. "Vamos Dr. Digame" dijo Aiin seductoradamnete.

"Aburrido" dijo Aiin poniendo su mano, "Que tal el" le susurro Jonathan, Aiin miro detras de ella y miro a un chico con dos mujeres bajo sus brazos. "Hn..." Dijo Aiin levantandose. "Los odio" dijo Aiin tomando el ultimo trago del tequila, "Cinco minutos maximo" dijo Aiin besando a Jonathan, podia sentir el tequila de sus labios.

"Uh mi casa o la tuya?" Dijo Aiin finjiendo un mugido. "La mia nena" dijo el chico besando a Aiin, esta solo sonrio y saco de su bota una jeringa. "Asqueroso puerco" dijo Aiin inyectandole rapidamente la sustacia. "Ah Jonathan" grito Aiin al sentir el gran peso sabre ella. Jonathan rapidamente quito al chico inconsiente. "Guacala la proxima escoge a alguien cuerente" dijo Aiin limpiandose la lengua con la manga de su chamarra. Aiin sintio el impacto contra el auto, miro hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules sin lentes. "Oh pense que nunca de ibas a unir a la fiesta" dijo Aiin pasando su lengua por sus labios. "Oh nina no sabes lo que te espera"

"Ah" Aiin se levanto de la cama con un gran dolor en su cuello, sus piernas parecian gelatina y su garganta irritada de tanto gritar. "Te lo buscaste" le dijo Jonathan poniendose los lentes. "Ahora que le dire a mi padre, mira" dijo Aiin senanlandole su cuello moreteado y mordido. "Tu problema" dijo Jonathan saliendo de la cama poniendose tu pantalones. "Ah Johnny vamos eres mejor tu" dijo besando el cuello de Jonathan. Este solo gruño azotándola en la cama de nuevo.

"Señorita Yoon" su secretaria hablo por el teléfono. Aiin levanto la vista de sus formulas y apretó el botón. "¿Qué pasa?" dijo esta quitándose los lentes para poder masajearse el puente de su nariz. "Tiene un entrega" dijo esta, Aiin paro su masaje y miro a su teléfono. "¿Entrega?" pregunto está bajando su mano. "Es un ramo de rosas de parte del señor Wayne"

"Son encantadoras" dijo su padre mientras se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio. Aiin solo asintió y regreso a su dibujo tridimensional. "Vamos tu fortuna será el triple ahora" dijo su padre sarcásticamente azotando su mano sobre el escritorio. "¿Celoso?" pregunto está poniendo en pausa su trabajo.

"Mira niña si no dejas de hacer estupideces me encargare de que esa fortuna sea mía" este se levanto y camino hacia Aiin. Este solo se levanto de su silla. "No te tengo miedo" dijo esta, pero su padre rápidamente la tomo por el cuelo, azotándola contra la ventana de vidrio. Aiin puso su mano sobre los brazos de su padre pero era inútil. "No me hagas enojar" dijo este apretando el cuello de Aiin mucho mas, esta empezó a patear.

Su rostro estaba rojo. "Eres débil igual que tu madre" dijo su padre, soltándola esta cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Púdrete" dijo Aiin, solo recibiendo una patada en su estomago. Esta rodo de dolor, se enrosco en posición fetal y comenzó a sollozar. "Patético" dijo su padre furioso saliendo de la oficina. "Maldito"

"Señorita Yoon" dijo la enfermera mirando a la pelinegra caminar a su escritorio. "¿Se encuentra el Dr. Crane?" dijo estaba ajustando su bufanda sobre su cuello. "Fue a hacer unas rondas, en unos minutos estará aquí, ¿desea algo de tomar?" le pregunto la enfermera. "Agua, está bien, gracias" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa. "Claro"

"Su agua" dijo la enfermera poniéndole en la mesa de madera el vaso. "Gracias" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa tomando el vaso. Su celular comenzó a sonar. "Bueno" Aiin se sorprendió ya que este era un número privado. "Miss Yoon, soy Bruce Wayne" dijo la voz del otro lado. "Bruce" en esto la enfermera levanto la oreja.

"Perdón, ¿estás ocupada?" pregunto Bruce, "No, está bien" dijo Aiin ajustándose su bufanda. "Si no estás ocupada, te invito a comer, ¿Qué dices?" Aiin se quedo helada, y los golpes de su padre comenzaron a dolerle. "Claro" dijo Aiin. "Si se donde esta, si nos vemos" dijo Aiin colgando su celular.

"Supongo que no esperara mas" comento la enfermera. "No, cheque con mi secretaria un espacio libre para mañana" dijo Aiin poniéndose de pie. "Claro que si señorita Yoon" dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. "Gracias" dijo Aiin azotando sus caros tacones Manolo Blanik contra el suelo.

"Como la envidio" llego unas de las enfermeras. "¿Y no sabes quién le hablo?" dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. "¿Quién?" dijo la otra enfermera. "Bruce Wayne" chillo la enfermera. "Bruce Wayne, ¿Cómo el que acaba de resucitar?"

"Son horas de trabajo" dijo Jonathan. Las dos enfermeras rápidamente se callaron. "Lo siento" dijo la enfermera mirando a Crane, que se miraba furioso. "¿Algún recado?" dijo Jonathan mirando con desdén a las dos. "Si la señorita Yoon, cancelo su cita" dijo la enfermera nerviosa. "Hm" dijo Jonathan tratándose de mantener cuerdo.

_Esa niña me las pagara _dijo el espantapájaros dentro del.

"Busco al señor Wayne" dijo Aiin a sometiere. "Por aquí señorita Yoon" dijo el maestro con su pesado acento francés. Caminaron por el restaurante hasta llegar a unos de los rincones. "La privacidad esta primero" dijo Bruce, mirando a Aiin acercarse. "Claro que sí señor Wayne, no queremos que chismes comiencen a circular" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa.

"Claro que no" dijo Bruce tomando su mano, dándole un pequeño beso. "Me permites" dijo este rápidamente sacando la silla para que tomara asiento. "Gracias señor Wayne" dijo Aiin con una sonrisa. "Llámame Bruce" dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. "Entonces insisto en que me llames Aiin"

Pero en su ignorancia no habían visto esta foto tomada…

"Extra, extra los billonarios quieren hacer crecer más su fortuna" un chico gritaba a las afueras del asilo, vendiendo periódicos. "Yoon y Wayne comienzan a salir" dijo una persona detrás de Jonathan. Este tomo un periódico y le pago al chico. "Su cambio" dijo el chico mirando a la figura de Jonathan alejarse rápidamente. "Quédate con el" vocifero Jonathan. "Huy que genio, ya cásese"

Jonathan llego a su casa. Cerró la puerta detrás del violentamente. Tomo el periódico en sus manos. En la portada, estaba una foto de ella. Bruce Wayne le estaba besando la mano. El titulo **Un encuentro secreto. **

Mientras Aiin entraba al comedor, su padre comenzó a aplaudir. "Bien por ti, ya le estás haciendo caso a tu padre" dijo su padre, poniendo el periódico abajo, antes de que pudiera ver la portada. "¿De qué estás hablando?" contesto esta sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa. "Convincente" dijo su padre. Aiin solo se encogió de hombro y tomo un sorbo de su café.

Aiin entro al edificio. Todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí le estaban dando miradas que mataban. "¿Y a estas que les pico?" se dijo Aiin, esperando el elevador. Aiin subió al elevador sola, ya que todos en el edificio sabían que no le gustaba subir acompañada.

Llego al último piso del edificio. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto esta al mirarlo.


End file.
